Sobre ella
by Yanel
Summary: Porque siempre podría descubrir algo nuevo sobre ella. Narusaku-oneshot.


**N/A:** Este es mi primer NaruSaku D: así que ojalá sea de su agrado. Es un oneshot =D

**OoC** ( ¿?)- Contenido rosa, rosa y más rosa… eh… además… ¿ya dije rosa?

**Pairing:** NarutoxSakura

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y juro que no hago esto con fines de lucro jajaja

**Summary:** _Porque siempre podría descubrir algo nuevo sobre ella._

_**Sobre ella…**_

Tal vez… hablar sobre una mujer, _su chica_, no tenía sentido para alguien que no estuviera locamente enamorado. E incluso, para los hombres enfermos de ese raro virus llamado amor, no tendría mucho sentido gastar palabras en otra persona si, en su mente, se tuviera el tiempo necesario para poder soñarla. Es decir, en la mente sus fantasías eran esos deseos que desde lo más profundo del ser, se añoraba ver alguna vez como realidad.

—Te ves hermosa…—musitó con un nudo en la garganta lleno de emoción. En pocos momentos de su vida se había quedado absorto, ese día… definitivamente le faltaron palabras para expresar toda la maravilla que sus ojos veían.

Ella apenas le permitió ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, puesto que de inmediato dio media vuelta riendo con la seguridad que le caracterizaba.

—No seas tonto, simplemente recogí mi pelo…—Sakura señaló el chongo que colgaba de su nuca, varios cabellos le bajaban por el estilizado cuello.

Amar a una mujer… era ver en ella a la belleza simple, espontanea y sencilla. De pronto, se podía comprender que las modelos de pasarela no se le comparaban ni un poco.

_Porque Sakura era superior al adjetivo bello._

—Bueno… como nunca has querido tener una cita conmigo, tengo que fingir que esta es una—.Naruto rascó su nuca riendo nerviosamente, ella rodó los ojos con un poco de diversión confesada por sus labios. —Así que debo actuar como tal.

Naruto observó como Sakura deslizaba con uno de sus finos dedos, un poco del cabello que se escapaba del amarre. Sonrió.

Cuando dos personas se conocen desde hace largo tiempo, llegan a aprender, memorizar y hasta adorar los pequeños detalles y mañas que alguno pudiera tener. Esas características tan sencillas que realmente hacen a uno ser lo que es. A veces, cuando se sabe de memoria el comportamiento y el por qué de este de la mujer que interesa… se llega a contemplar aquellos gestos de manera inconsciente. Disfrutándolos, admirándolos… y esperándolos.

Cuando Naruto miraba la manera en que Sakura huía de su nerviosismo al tocar su cabello, sabía que no era mentira ni ilusión sentir ese gusto por ella. Era real.

—Entonces, supongo que Sai estará en nuestra cita, ¿no?...—la chica se le adelantó un poco, caminó con paso apresurado para pasar entre los árboles que obstruían su camino.

— ¡Ese es el gran problema, Sakura-chan!

—Tú lo invitaste. ¿Quién te entiende, Naruto?

"Y ahora me arrepiento" Naruto maldijo por dentro mientras apartaba algunas ramas del camino e intentaba igualar el paso de la apresurada mujer.

Hablar con ella, era encontrar lo contradictorio de sus propias palabras. Cada vez que la miraba, juraba que los deseos de estar a solas, de tenerla más cerca y de compartir un tiempo juntos, no eran más que absurdos. Porque Sakura era muy discreta con sus sentimientos tremendos de amor por él o bien… Naruto estaba sufriendo una ceguera parcial, por no ver correspondencia por ningún lado.

Si alguien quisiera conocer a la persona más masoquista del mundo, probablemente se toparía con Naruto y éste… probablemente negaría serlo.

A él no le importaba pensar medio día en Sakura y saber tanto _sobre ella_. Incluso si lo último implicara saber que no era correspondido.

—…tonto…

— ¿Dijiste algo?—Sakura se giró para escucharle mejor. Él negó y le sonrió de manera amplia, aunque con la oscuridad solo se distinguió el blanco de sus dientes.—¿Sabes? Ayer hablé con Sai y me dijo que quizá esté sintiendo algo por Ino, ¿tú puedes creerlo?

— ¿Es broma?—Naruto soltó una carcajada al aire. Sai no conocía de sentimientos—Ese tío es de lo más raro existente, ni siquiera puede sonreír con naturalidad… ¡¿Crees que se va a enamorar?— se burló.

—No seas idiota, él es humano. Y es de humanos enamorarse, ¿no?—Sakura parecía enfadada, Naruto aún no se percataba de ello, ya que en su cabeza seguían formulándose razones por las cuales Sai no podía estar enamorado.

No era común hablar de amor con ella. _Nada_ común.

Qué irónico era, que a la persona por la que se sentía amor nunca se le hablara de ello.

"Estoy cursi hoy…" Razonó Naruto después de expulsar de sus pensamientos a Sai y a lo imposible de su situación.

—… y siguió diciéndome que Ino le había dicho que…

Naruto clavó sus ojos en los labios de Sakura. Sintió un inmenso alocamiento en su estómago.

Tonto, tonto, tonto… ¿Por qué se volvía loco por algo tan simple como unos lindos labios?

_Lindos._

—Sakura…—le llamó con toda la intención de dejar de escuchar del amorío de Sai.

—… y es que tú deberías saberlo, a veces él se esfuerza demasiado y…

— ¿Vas a hablar de él toda la noche, Sakura-chan?

Naruto sintió un golpe venir, lo sintió tanto que por automático cerró los ojos y dio un paso lejos de Sakura. Pero el impacto nunca llegó, aspecto que le permitió respirar aliviado y levantar una ceja sorprendido. ¿Acaso Kami sama había intervenido para que la chica no le golpeara?

Cuando sus ojos encontraron a los de Sakura en el ambiente oscuro, no miró nada anormal, ni siquiera sus cejas daban la impresión de haberse juntado un poco por el enojo. "Extraño…" pensó acercándose a ella y observando su expresión.

Naruto conocía mucho sobre ella. Mucho. Y sabía perfectamente que cuando él hacía comentarios inoportunos o demasiado directos, Sakura no dudaba en hacérselo saber por medio de su puño.

Y después de un silencio abrazador, Sakura desvió la mirada, volvió a jugar con el pelo que resbalaba por su cuello y pronunció varias palabras suavemente.

—… ¿Cuánto falta?— su voz parecía llena de pena, lástima que por la falta de luz, Naruto no pudiera alcanzar a notar si ella estaba avergonzada de algo. —¡La lluvia de estrellas no tarda, tonto!—Y ahora, ahí había impaciencia.

—Lo sé, Sakura-chan… ¡Estamos debajo de la colina que te dije!—Naruto señaló hacia el frente. Los árboles seguían tapando su camino, pero lejos, para donde él señalaba, lograba verse un lugar ya despejado e iluminado por la luz de la luna. —Ojalá Sai no sea tan idiota como para perderse…

— ¿Bromeas? Un Anbu no se pierde…—Sakura reanudo el paso, Naruto le alcanzó y caminó a su lado.

El joven no sabía el porqué de la sensación de opresión en su pecho. Nunca antes se había tan nervioso aunque estuviera a solas con Sakura. Ya comenzaba a costarle más trabajo ordenar sus pensamientos, el culpable era el paisaje a su alrededor que se empeñaba en robarle una mirada o dos y por supuesto, la joven que caminaba a su lado en silencio y tranquilidad. Naruto decidió perderse un rato en el cielo, con cada paso que daba salía de la espesura del bosque y así podía mirar con total libertad las pequeñas estrellas que brillaban hermosamente.

Cuando hubieron salido por completo del bosque, subieron la colina. Ahora había una inmensidad de cielo sobre ellos. Parecía que aspirabas la libertad con solo levantar la vista.

Se sentaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Sakura con las piernas cruzadas y Naruto con éstas estiradas y con los brazos como soporte.

Pasaron más de quince minutos, en los cuales solo hablaron para hacer comentarios acerca de objetos no "identificados" en el cielo azul. Y a pesar de las pocas palabras y lo incómodo que esto pudiera resultar, Naruto se sentía perfectamente bien.

—Ya tardó demasiado…—Naruto miró de reojo a Sakura, ella le regresó la mirada y no dijo nada— Ni siquiera las estrellas han empezado a caer…

—Ya te había dicho que son asteroides, Naruto— Sakura rodó los ojos con fastidio. —Y no caen como tú crees…

Sakura era una de las mujeres más inteligentes que había conocido, y esa característica en lugar de intimidarle… le encantaba.

Lo que Naruto sabía sobre ella, era que amaba leer e informarse de cultura en general. Era muy buena en operaciones matemáticas y de física, la lógica la manejaba bien y además de todo, solía ser sencilla con respecto a sus dotes y claro, a excepción de que Ino estuviera cerca. Con ella, Sakura dejaba de ser humilde.

Sonrió entre temeroso y divertido. La combinación Ino-Sakura era de remolino seguro.

— ¡Pues debería ser lluvia de asteroides, Sakura-chan!

Paso el tiempo, una hora o tal vez dos. Ambos perdieron la noción de éste y tampoco les importaba mucho.

Sai no llegó y Naruto anduvo dando vueltas en el pasto más de las que Sakura pudo contar.

—No vino…—Naruto bostezó y Sakura suspiró.

—Si no lo notas, Naruto… también me he dado cuenta. —dijo con cierto enfado. —Y la lluvia de…

—Tampoco. —completó el chico aburrido. — ¿Segura que era hoy?

— ¡Claro! ¡Tsunade-sama me lo dijo!—Sakura apretó los puños impotente, Naruto levantó su torso y la observó sonriendo.

—Vale, no es tan malo… como Sai tampoco vino podemos venir después los tres juntos, ¿no?

Quizá, para los hombres era un poco difícil comprender el enojo y la frustración de la mujer amada. Naruto no era la excepción. A lo largo de sus diecinueve años de vida se había dado cuenta que intentar comprender a una chica era caso perdido. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar sus sentimientos y ponerse en su lugar, tal y como intentaba con Sakura.

—…—Sakura se había quedado muda. Con la luz de la luna se les facilitaba verse mejor las caras, así que cuando Naruto miró como la chica mordía su labio inferior y agachaba la mirada supo que algo le estaba pasando.

— ¿Sakura?— el joven se giró hacia ella con ambas cejas mostrando extrañeza.

Tal vez… Naruto no sabía tanto sobre ella como él creía.

—Naruto… verás…—Hubo un tono de voz que Naruto no supo identificar: nerviosismo. —… es solo que yo…

—Si es por lo de la lluvia de estrellas no te preocupes, vendremos después…

—No es por eso—Sakura dejó de lado su nerviosismo y le miró directamente— La verdad es que yo inventé lo de la lluvia de estrellas y le dije a Sai que se había cancelado esta salida… por eso es que él no está aquí… — Y eso podría explicar perfectamente todo.

Naruto frunció el ceño confundido, Sakura intentó sonreír pero solo pudo hacer una mueca extraña.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué harías eso?

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, volvió a juguetear con su cabello y después de breves segundos… sonrió sonrojada.

Sakura no solía mentir por algo tan vano. O por lo menos, eso es lo que él _creía_ de ella.

— ¿No te viene nada a la mente, tonto?—se aventuró a preguntar. Él negó haciéndole más difícil dejar la vergüenza atrás.

— ¿Te sientes mal?—cuestionó Naruto preocupado, ella negó molesta.

—Si serás idiota…—Sakura se acercó a Naruto lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración. El joven alzó una ceja y automáticamente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Al parecer la confusión, las inhibiciones, los arrepentimientos y la pena quedaron atrás.

No faltó tiempo para que sus ojos volvieran a conectarse.

Sonrieron. No era necesario ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría apenas sus ojos decidieran cerrarse.

Tal vez… lo que a Naruto le faltaba saber _sobre Sakura_, era que ella lo _amaba_.

**N/A:** No suelo escribir cosas tan románticas, aunque aún cuando lo leo, creo que no quedó tan cursi y romántico como esperaba. u_u Pero me gustó mucho y disfruté haciéndolo.

Gracias por permitir a tus ojos leerme =D

¡Nos leeremos!


End file.
